Et si jamais
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Comme toujours titre pourri    Mozart l'opéra Rock Merwan/Solal et Florent/Mikele
1. Chapter 1

_De nouveau un gros délire avec un couple Merwan/Solal en prime. Bon tous le monde n'aime pas mais ça m'a pris comme ça alors voilà ^^'' A ne vraiment pas prendre au sérieux ;D _

**DISCLAIMER: **_rien ni personne n'est à moi comme d'habitude et à mon grand regret ..._

**Et si jamais ...**

Merwan Rim se réveilla brusquement d'un rêve où il mangeait des sushis de la taille d'un camion. Encore secoué par ce rêve ... étrange, il mit du temps à se rappeler où il était. Puis la mémoire lui revint, ainsi que la soirée d'hier, et les beuveries qui l'ont accompagnée. Il eut un léger rire à ce souvenir, et promena son regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien le premier réveiller. Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Locomte, tous deux endormis, étaient étroitement enlacés dans le canapé en cuir noir. La scène fit sourire le clown de la troupe et c'est en l' élargissantplus encore qu'il sortit son téléphoneportable et prit en photo les deux chanteurs. Il ricana légèrement tout en cherchant des yeux ses deux autres amis. Solal et Yamin étaient allongés sur un matelas et le comte Rosenberg avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Léopold Mozart. A cette vue, le sourire du chanteur fondit comme neige au soleil. C'est avec colère qu'il prit une deuxième photo, et rangea rageusementson portable dans sa poche. Il constata ensuite qu'il tait torse nu, prit un T-shirt qui traînait par là, et l'enfila sans plus de cérémonie. Aussitôt, un parfum familier assaillit ses narines. C'est un peu gêné qu'il remarqua que le haut était Solal. Puis, il inspira profondément l'odeur si virile de cet homme pour qui il éprouvait un peu plus que de l'amitié . Car, oui, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Merwan s'est aperçu de son attirance pour le père Mozart. Une attirance sexuel, certes, mais aussi amoureuse. C'est avec lui qu'il avait envie de finir sa vie; avec lui et avec personne d'autre. Mais Solal était marié , donc hétéro, donc cette attirance pouvait bien aller se pendre au fond du jardin. Il en était à ces pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Je sais que j'ai un style unique mais au point de me piquer mes fringues ?

Merwan sursauta et si Solal ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait juré le voir rougir.

- Ahah, permettez-moi d'en doutez monsieur je-suis-la-modestie-incarnée, se reprit-il néanmoins, un sourire moqueur ornant son visage. J'ai vu un T-shirt, je l'ai prit.

- Si ça t'amuses, rétorqua dans un grand éclat de rire son homologue, mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre du coup ?

Le clown baissa les yeux et détourna le regard, rouge de honte. " Ya pas dire, il est vraiment bien foutu" pensait-il, des frissons atteignant agréablement son bas ventre.

- Merwan ?

- Euh, ben, je sais pas, prend celui de Yamin, répondit à la va-vite ce dernier, regrettant instantanément ses paroles.

- Hum... c'est pas une mauvaise idée... réfléchit à voix haute Laurent, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, mais pourquoi pas le tien?

Sous la surprise, le chanteur posa son regard sur une chaise où était posé ledit T-shirt, et Léopold s'en saisit triomphalement.

- Ahah, viens-le chercher, le provoqua-t-il.

- Pff, je ne suis pas aussi immature que toi mon cher, rétorqua le clown.

Dans un nouvel clat de rire terriblement craquant du point de vue du brun, Solal enfila le haut de son camarade.

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, déclara-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Tout de suite, un nombre incalculable d'image très perverses passèrent dans l'esprit tourmenté de l'ancien duc de Beaufort, et il déglutit difficilement, les pommettes en feux. Laurent fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à son ami ?

- Merwan ?

- Euh... oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives en ce moment mon poulet ? Racontes-moi tout.

Tout ? L'intéressé se retint de rire. Mais... il pouvait au moins le mettre sur une piste.

- Je suis amoureux.

Gros blanc.

- Toi, Merwan Rim, amoureux ?

- Moi, Merwan Rim, amoureux.

- Eh bien ... félicitations.

Malgré ces paroles, le sourire n'y était pas. Le plus jeune des deux en cherchait la raison, mais se contenta pour l'instant de freiner son collègue.

- Oh, tu sais, c'est pas gagné , crois-moi. C'est même impossible.

- Penser l'impossible avant tout ! chantonna un peu plus joyeusement le père de Mozart.

- Pas dans ce cas là , malheureusement.

Voyant que le clown de la troupe n' était pas d'humeur aux blagues, Solal reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse:

- Tu sais, Merwan, moi aussi j'ai eu des déceptions amoureuses, tous le monde en a eu. La vie ne va pas se terminer pour si peu.

- ... Bah cette fois-ci j'avais vraiment l'impression que ... il est ... il était la personne idéal quoi.

Puis, s'apercevant de son erreur stupide, il leva la tête vers Léopold et vit celui-ci le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Euh ... ah, tu n'es pas homophobe par hasard ? questionna Merwan en un rire jaune.

- Non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas, j' étais juste surpris, le rassura son collègue apparement un peu secoué.

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas me jeter sur vous.

- Oh, ben ça me dérangerais pas si c'est toi, plaisanta le plus vieux des deux en riant.

" Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles, je vais vraiment le faire sinon", pensa son homologue, gêné . Il y eu un petit silence, puis un cri et un énorme "boum !". Les deux hommes se ruèrent dans le salon et y découvrirent un Yamin mort de rire, un italien étaler sur le plancher en jurant dans sa langue natale, et un Salieri trempé. Devant les yeux ronds de ses collègues, il expliqua:

- Yamin arrivé. Seau d'eau. Moi tout mouillé. Mikele tombé. Crétin avec pied dans la tombe.

- C'était explicite, déclara Merwan en retenant un grand clat de rire.

- Mais vous étiez tellement chou ! Yamin, t'abuses ! s' écria un Solal hilare.

- Vous êtes vraiment puéril, ronchonna Mikele en se relevant d'un air boudeur.

- C'est pour votre bien mes chéris, dit Merwan, déclanchant un nouveau fou rire.

- Bah, laisse-les Mikele, déclara Florent, un large sourire sadique aux lèvres, stoppant d'un même coup son ami, c'est normal, à leur âge, on a le même humour, un humour que nous autres, jeunes, avons du mal à comprendre quelques fois.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur les trois plus âgés, qui, bien qu'en ayant très envie, se retinrent d' étrangler le jeune Salieri, car Dove n'aurait pas vraiment apprécier.

_Reviews ? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis de retour ! =D Déjà, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^ surtout que je n'étais pas sur que le couple Merwan/Solal plaise car il est assez étrange ^^'' D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, il va prendre une grande avancée, alors que le Mikele/Flow stagne un peu... Mais dans le chapitre suivant, il va se passer plus de chose entre nos deux chouchous xD Bref, bonne lecture ! =D_

Florent Mothe se demandait parfois ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec des abrutis pareil. Non, il ne pensait pas ça parce que son ami... pardon COLLEGUE Yamin les avait tous inscrit comme bénévole à une école primaire, non jamais. Et encore, il avait eu de la chance de se retrouver avec Mikele dans la classe des CE2, quoique les minauderies des petites filles ne l'amusaient vraiment pas. Mais après tout, il aurait pu se retrouver tout seul comme Yamin chez les maternels ou comme Solal et Merwan chez les CP. Non, vraiment, il devrait s'estimer heureux. Et c'est bien ça qui lui faisait peur. A quoi fallait-il s'attendre la prochaine fois ? Un zoo ? Une boulangerie ? L'armée ? Non, là, il en avait vraiment marre.

Une petite fille leva la main timidement. A cet instant, Flow était en mode tu-me-dérange-tu-crève, alors Mikelangelo Locomte, son fidèle ami, prit la relève avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, petite ?

- Moi c'est Amy, pas petite, s'exclama la brunette en levant des yeux bleus indignés.

- Oui, Amy ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Où la maîtresse ?

- Je me pose exactement la même question tu vois, répliqua l'interprète de Salieri, exaspéré.

- Ne l'écoute pas, reprit son collègue en le fusillant du regard, ta maîtresse est partie en congé aujourd'hui et nous prenons sa place.

- Elle est partie ? Pourquoi ? demanda un petit blond mâchouillant un vieux chewing gum qu'il cracha aux pieds de Florent.

- A ton avis ? répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

- Parce qu'elle en avait envie, voilà, résuma Mikele, qui redoutait un coup d'éclat.

- Et on fais quoi du coup ? reprit Amy.

- Ben... je sais pas moi, vous faisiez quoi jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Des multiplications, de la lecture et il y avait une dictée aujourd'hui, expliqua une autre petite fille avec des airs d'intello, s'attirant les foudres de ses camarades.

- Euh... On commence par les multiplications alors, annonça le Mozart des temps modernes avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il reçut en réponse un joyeux vacarme contestataire, ainsi que des règles et des stylos en plein dans la figure et les cheveux. Des larmes pleins les yeux, il perdit son calme et attrapa par le col un petit garçon.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous savez combien de temps j'ai mis à me coiffer ce matin ?

Le petit se mit à pleurer au grand damne de Mikele qui était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Soudain, Florent tapa violemment dans ses mains en criant:

- Bon, maintenant les gosses on se calme et à vos place, sinon pas de récréation !

Aussitôt le calme se fit. Un silence quasi religieux accompagna les paroles du jeune Salieri:

- Bien. On fait la dictée, puis un peu de lecture. Après la récré, on fait des maths, et cet aprem, du sport et de la musique. Alors vous vous taisez et vous nous écoutez, sinon je vous donne à écrire 100 fois: j'arrête d'embêter de pauvres innocents, victimes de leur ami complètement barge, sinon je vais me retrouver à faire un vol plané au dessus de la tête de mes petits camarades tout aussi chiant !

Mikele se serait volontiers jeter dans les bras de son ami tant il était soulagé. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas que le brun possédait un tel sens de l'autorité. Il sourit d'un ai attendri, son ami était vraiment adorable.

Merwan avait un gros doute. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas douter des talents et des compétences de son collègue. Il le savait, mais pourtant ce doute persistait, horrible, insistant. Le clown de la troupe observa longuement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et se demanda, si quelqu'un passait par là, ce qu'on penserait d'eux en tant que prof. Il doutait donc toujours. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il se demandait vraiment si chanter avec ses élèves Tatoue-moi et J'accuse mon père en leur apprenant la chorégraphie en prime serait ce qu'un prof normal ferait.

Il en conclut que non.

Solal en tout cas, n'avait aucun scrupule, et s'éclatait comme un petit fou. Devant ce spectacle, le clown ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Un vrai gamin...

Le gamin en question annonça une pause à ses troupes fatiguées. Il s'assit sur le bureau, à côté de son ami, et lui reprocha vivement son manque de participation.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir me couvrir de ridicule, soupira Merwan en levant les yeux au ciel, t'imagines si la directrice vient nous voir ?

- On la fera danser avec nous, s'exclama un Léopold insouciant.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, risqua-t-il, mais au pire on mettra tout sur le dos de cet imbécile de Yamin.

- Ne dis pas ça, je trouve qu'il a eu une super idée ! Je m'amuse beaucoup !

- Justement, c'est pas le but ! se renfrogna son collègue. De toute façon, avec toi, Yamin n'a jamais tord !

Il y eu un petit silence surpris de la part de Solal. il observa longuement son ami d'un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Juste au moment où l'ancien duc de Beaufort allait lui demander s'il voulait un autographe, une petite fille s'avança vers eux.

- Excusez-moi, hésita-t-elle un instant, mais pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

- Mais on ne se dispute pas, la rassura gentiment le plus vieux des deux, on exprime nos différences d'opinion.

- C'est ce que disait ma maman aussi, quand elle se disputait avec papa, répliqua un petit garçon à côté, et pourtant ils ont divorcés.

- Vous allez pas vous séparer vous, hein ? demanda une autre fillette qui s'avança vers eux d'un air triste.

- P-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? s'exclama un Merwan plus rouge que jamais.

- Ben vous êtes pas amoureux ? s'étonna un autre élève.

- Oui, vous ressemblez à mes parents, renchérit une autre.

Les élèves de la classe commençaient à se rassembler autour des deux hommes qui se fixaient avec des regards de merlan frits. Puis, devant les remarques insistantes des petits autour de lui et du regard étonné de Solal devant son visage écarlate, notre joyeux luron explosa:

- NON ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE, IL EST ATTIRE PAR UN AUTRE DE TOUTE FACON, IL N'Y AUCUNE CHANCE QU'ON SE MARIE !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la directrice, complètement médusée. Tous le monde se figea.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce vacarme ? demanda d'une voix blanche Mme Carmin.

- Non ! cria le clown, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Puis, il quitta la salle, laissant une vieille dame choquée, et son ami surpris avec tous les gamins sur les bras.

_Reviews ? _^o^


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! ^^ Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, surtout que je ne savais pas si le couple Merwan/Solal allait plaire ( parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup =D ) Dans ce chapitre, on va enfin rentrer un petit peu dans le Flo/Mike et Mer' va avoir de plus en plus de mal avec son chéri xD Bonne lecture ! _

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Mina: _**_je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Merwan et Solal vont vraiment bien ensemble ! =D moi aussi j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient tout le temps scotchés l'un à l'autre, que ce soit dans les bonus du DVD ou dans les passages à la TV xD L'idée de l'école primaire, c'est quand une amie s'y est inscrite comme stagiaire, ça a tout de suite fait tilt dans ma tête ^^ J'aime beaucoup le Dark Salieri, je l'exploitrai plus tard avec Mikele ( nyark nyark ) quand à la réaction de Solal et ben... tu vas le savoir tout de suite xD Oui je suis sadique et j'assume ! xP Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui m'ont faite mourir de rire ^^_

**_Dorme: _**_merci pour les reviews ^^ quand à ce que Mer' va faire des photos, j'y reviendrai après mais je te laisse imaginer... xD je suis contente que ça te plaise ^o^_

**_Lisa: _**_je suis contente que tu trouve cette fic marrante ^^ moi aussi j'ai galéré pour trouver des fics MOR ToT on va monter un club ! xP _

**_Haru: _**_merci de la review ça fait toujours plaisir =D je suis contente que tu trouves mes personnages réalistes, j'ai essayé de faire selon ce que je connait d'eux, même si j'y ai rajouter beaucoup de ridicule et de n'importe quoi ! xD _

**_Nico Amadeus: _**_yatta ! bienvenue au club jesuisfanducoupleMerwan/ ! xD je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi même si je suis complètement fan du Flow/Mikele ( on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes ) _

**Chapitre 3:**

Dove Attia n'aurait jamais cru un jour devoir chercher son chanteur Merwan Rim pour le forcer à aller à une fête. Et pourtant il était devant sa porte, à toquer comme un malade, et deviner pourquoi le clown de la troupe ne veut donc plus bouger son auguste postérieur.

- Merwan ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je la défonce !

- Ben fais donc, m'en fiche c'est pas moi qui paierai, rétorqua le reclus de sa chambre.

- Mais pourquoi restes-tu enfermer le jour de l'anniversaire d'Albert ? Ce n'est pas le moment de bouder ! Petit ingrat !

- Je ne sortirai pas, point final ! Tu n'es pas mon père je te signale !

- Non je ne suis pas ton père, répliqua sombrement le producteur assez peiné car parmi tous ceux de la troupe ,c'est Merwan qu'il considérait de loin comme son propre fils. Non, je ne suis pas ton père, répéta-t-il un peu plus haut, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir te chercher pour aller à la fête d'anniversaire d'un de tes producteurs qui t'a toujours soutenu durant ces dernières années !

- Je... Je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau, tenta de se justifier le chanteur en fixant le paquet à ses pieds.

- Et moi je suis l'amant de Brigitte Bardot !

- Toutes mes félicitations...

- Arrêtes tes idioties et sors de là !

- Écoutes Dove, je peux te demander une faveur ? Je te passe le cadeau d'Albert, tu lui donne et tu m'invente une excuse comme quoi je suis malade et...

- D'accord, ça marche, passe le moi.

- Vraiment ? se méfia l'ancien duc de Beaufort.

- Vraiment. Je comprend que tu puisse avoir des petits moments égoïstes après tout.

- Merci Dove, tu me sauve, soupira le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte faiblement, le paquet en main.

Le producteur ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Il agrippa le col du brun et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'au bar où tous le monde était réunis.

- Désolé de vous avoir fais attendre, s'écria joyeusement Dove, mais Merwan ne retrouvait pas le cadeau d'Albert. Heureusement que je l'ai aidé à chercher.

- Heureusement. Merci beaucoup Dove, marmonna le clown.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser le regard de Solal, encore honteux de sa réaction à l'école, il y a de ça 2 jours. Oui, 2 jours à tout mettre en place pour l'éviter, pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Et mon Dieu, pourquoi Dove lui avait filer une scène avec lui dans J'accuse mon père ? Il avait vraiment quelque chose contre lui, pensa-t-il en le fixant d'un air mauvais. Mais en même temps, il le remerciait d'avoir mit Léopold dans la même loge que Mozart et Salieri. Celui-ci affichait d'ailleurs un regard mortel, exactement le même que lorsque Yamin lui piquait le Nutella, et articula lentement à l'encontre du clown:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec So' ?

- Et toi avec ton italien ? répliqua-t-il tout aussi silencieusement.

- Quel italien ?

- Comme s'il y avait 36 italiens dans cette salle...

- Mikele ? Mais t'arrêtes tes bêtises !

- Tu rougis.

- Non ! Et puis on parlais de toi ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut cette fois-ci.

Il y eu un petit blanc. Qui fut rompu par le rire du clown. Un rire assez communicatif puisque tous le monde le suivit, noyant le poisson par la même occasion. Notre grand philosophe s'interrogea alors sur ce proverbe. Pourquoi le poisson, animal passif dans l'ensemble, avait le mauvais rôle dans tout ça ?

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Pensant que c'était Yamin, le brun lâcha:

- Pourquoi c'est le poisson qui se noie ? C'est pas logique, il sait nager.

- Je sais pas, je ne me suis jamais poser la question. Pourquoi ?

Soudain, ce fut comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Cette voix grave et chaude n'appartenait certainement pas au comte Rosenberg... Il déglutit, avant de se lever brusquement pour partir, lorsqu'une main ferme attrapa son poignet. Le contact le fit frissonner agréablement. Bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-il mit un T-shirt aujourd'hui ?

- Ne fuis pas. Je veux juste qu'on parle.

Si il avait rajouté entre amis, notre chanteur aurait craqué. Mais, il se retint de vitesse et, toujours sans le regarder, répondit d'une voix mal assurée:

- Je veux pas parler. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Merwan.

Sa voix était dure et intraitable. Ca devait être celle qu'il utilisait avec les enfants désobéissants. Avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde, le clown se retourna pour croiser le regard ardent du plus vieux des deux. Aussitôt, toutes ses résolutions s'effondrèrent, et il n'avait qu'une envie en tête: l'embrasser.

Il réussit à se détacher du plus beau spectacle qui soit ( c'est-à-dire les yeux de son aimé ), mais à la réflexion, ce même homme sous la douche devait être une vision encore plus plaisante.

Bref, les deux hommes auraient pu passer des heures ainsi, mais le destin, ou plutôt un joyeux abruti nommé Yamin Dib, en décida autrement. Et vas-y que je te renverse le verre de jus de fruit en plein sur le joli petit T-shirt qui n'a rien fait.

- Yamin, je te hais, déclara haut et fort la pauvre victime qui avait enfin l'occasion de détacher ses yeux de ceux de son homologue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua presque automatiquement celui-ci.

- Je reviens, annonça Merwan à la cantonade, je vais aller réparer les bêtises de Messire Rosenberg.

- Je vais t'accompagner, renchérit Léopold, peu enclin à le laisser filer.

- Je ne vais pas me perdre tu sais, contesta le brun.

- La connerie de Yamin pourrait se transmettre à travers son jus de fruit.

Le clown capitula finalement et c'est accompagné d'un garde du corps qu'il partit en direction des cuisines.

Florent Mothe réfléchissait à plusieurs choses extrêmement importantes tandis qu'Albert commençait à déballer ses cadeaux.

1°) L'affaire Merwan/Solal

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi ils se faisaient la gueule, ni comment il avait deviner que Merwan était sur Solal, ni comment tout ça allait se terminer. Et ça l'énervait. Il observa distraitement son co-producteur remercier chaleureusement Dove pour un I-Pod dernier cri, mais jeter un regard perplexe à Yamin qui s'était montré plus original avec des chaussettes tricotées mains décorées de fleurs violettes.

2°) L'affaire de l'italien

L'accusation de Merwan était totalement fausse.

...

Enfin... Oui, hein ? Il n'en était finalement plus très sûr, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Après tout, Mikelangelo est juste son meilleur ami... N'est-ce pas ? En même temps, avec un charme pareil, qui pourrait ne pas être troublé aussi ?

3°) Pourquoi cet hôtel n'avait pas du vrai Nutella au lieu de cette pâte à tartiner immonde ?

C'était en fait principalement à cause de cette tragédie que le moral de l'interprète de Salieri n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais bon... Les deux raisons citées précédemment n'arrangent rien.

Il eu tout juste le temps de sourire lorsque Albert le félicita du choix de son cadeau ( des places pour un concert de son choix ). Mikele s'approcha de lui, un verre de Coca à la main.

- Dove a interdit l'alcool, soupira-t-il en riant, il a peur qu'on se tape la gueule de bois demain pour le spectacle.

- Il n'a pas tord, rétorqua son ami en le remerciant d'un signe de tête, mais au risque de passer pour un alcoolo, c'est dommage.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, c'est à cause du faux Nutella ?

- Oui, en partie, avoua le brun en retenant ses larmes, tu te rends compte de cette imposture ! Heureusement qu'il m'en restait un peu.

- Ouf, alors on est sauvé ! rit-il de bon coeur. Un Salieri en manque de chocolat, c'est pire que tout !

Dieu, que son rire est mélodieux... Songea le jeune homme. Ce doit être le plus beau son du monde...

...

En fait, ils ont vraiment dû mettre de l'alcool là-dedans !

Pour cacher sa rougeur subite, Florent tourna la tête vers Melissa et Maeva qui discutaient avec animation.

Bon sang, le clown aurait-il eu raison, pour une fois dans sa vie ?

_Reviews ? ;D _


End file.
